


Warbled Greetings

by y0ui



Series: i write so much ranboo content [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, I WROTE THIS BEFORE EDWARD DIED STOP REMINDING MEEEEEEE, Oneshot, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a parental figure to ranboo, edward the enderman, if i add a second chapt its going to be edward being like, no beta we die, now with a part two babeyyy, you sort of see it already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0ui/pseuds/y0ui
Summary: Ranboo has a few chats with Edward the Enderman. Edward is quick to find amusement and interest in the teen hybrid.
Relationships: Edward the Enderman & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: i write so much ranboo content [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130402
Comments: 103
Kudos: 1978





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> quick oneshot i wrote before class started :p i might add on a second chapt bcuz theres a lot of stuff you can do w edward cuz he's kind of like a bridge of communication for ranboo's enderman hybrid side . if that makes sense? also bro i want to change the title so bad WTF IS A WARBLED GREETING
> 
> ignore typos btw i cant catch them all
> 
> EDIT ON 1/15: I KNOW EDWARD DIED ON TECHNOS 1/14 STREAM BUT ILL STILL BE MAKING A PT2 BECAUSE IVE ALREADY STARTED IT!!! IT WILL BE OUT PROBABLY TODAY LOL

  
  


Being neighbors with Phil and Technoblade was– Well, it was definitely something. Especially in this new terrain and weather, Ranboo didn’t have as much knowledge of it as the terrain back (home? Was it really home? What defines home for him?) at his old house. His neighbors were different back there, too. Different people with different motives. Every single one of them.

It was a lot less of a headache living next to Phil and Techno. Oh, and Edward.

Edward. 

Edward was… Ranboo didn’t have much to say about him, mostly because he hasn’t really been able to sit down and talk to him. Ranboo, as a half Enderman hybrid, had different interactions with each Endermen, each one different than the other. He found that the Endermen in caves tend to be a bit nicer since they’re more familiar with people – only because they roam their caves. But the Endermen out on the surface are much, _much_ more hostile because they’re constantly fleeing the tips of swords and arrows or narrowly avoiding the heavy rain that seemed to drop a lot on the SMP.

But Edward had to be a special case, right? I mean – He’s living with _Technoblade_. The Blade! The one and only. He might not be hostile? Or mean? Or scream bloody murder at him that translated roughly into “nice to meet you, I don’t like you, goodbye.”

So Ranboo, while Techno was away and Phil was out working on some new big project, went into the little cottage. And right there, in his corner, was Edward sitting in his boat peacefully. He was gazing out the window, head held high and purple voids-for-eyes focused on something. (Probably Phil)

“Hello,” Ranboo greeted, voice a bit small, not wanting to startle the other. Slowly, the Enderman turned their head and met Ranboo’s eyes. So far, Edward didn’t seem upset?

Edward nodded in acknowledgment. Vwoop. _(Hello.)_

Ranboo gave a tense smile. “Yes. Um, Hello. Uh–” Ranboo looked around, wringing his hands a bit. “Do y–”

_Vrrrgh. Vwop. (Behind you. The door.)_

Ranboo perked up, and one of his elf-like ears flicked. “The– The door?” Ranboo turned around. He gasped when he noticed that the door was open and snow was getting inside. Surprised, Ranboo cursed (not on purpose) in the same language Edward uses, extending his arms and slamming the door shut, coughing after it blew a bunch of cold air and snow into his face.

_Vurrrrp. Grrr-vk! (oh my. Excuse you!)_ Edward looked a bit upset at the language, face scrunched up.

Ranboo gasped and slapped a hand over his mouth, spinning around with wide eyes. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to– I didn’t mean to curse! My bad!” 

Edward rose an unimpressed brow but didn’t press further. Ranboo faltered under the scolding look. Slowly, Edward looked down, then pointed at the snow that came from outside at Ranboo’s feet.

_Rrrrk. (There’s a mess.)_

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll clean it! I’d– I’d _never_ leave a mess in Technoblade’s house. He’d get so, _so_ mad at me.” 

Edward made a sound similar to a scoff, then a chuckle. _Vwuuurp. Vrrrwp. (He will not be mad for long. He has a soft spot for you.)_

Ranboo, who was on his toes trying to grab a broom from way high up, turned his head around the best he could. “What do you mean–? No, no, he’s Technoblade. He doesn’t have ‘soft spots.’”

Edward frowned, annoyed and a bit offended. _Grrk. (I don’t lie.)_

Ranboo flinched and then cringed. Slowly, he turned around, face twisted in regret. “Sorry. No, you must be right. My bad.”

Okay, so, Ranboo so far has figured out that this Enderman is an Elder. That just means Ranboo needed to be a lot more polite and listen to everything the Enderman had to say. Which, in all honesty, was easier said than done, considering Ranboo has barely interacted with Elders.

After Edward nodded in acknowledgment to Ranboo’s apology (not necessarily accepting it, but Elders didn’t do that very often anyway), Ranboo went back to pushing himself up on his toes and trying to grab the broom. Why was it so high?!

There was another strange, warbled chuckle behind Ranboo. Embarrassed, Ranboo dipped his head a bit and groaned, then shook his head. “Don’t laugh at me,” He protested weakly. Edward just chuckled louder. 

Ranboo vaguely felt his neck and ears warm up in embarrassment. Great. He had an Elder laughing at him. When Edward noticed the gentle, red flush, he straight up pointed it out.

_Vrrk! Vwuup. (Look at you! All red and pink.)_

“That’s not funny,” Ranboo protested weakly, turning around and frowning at the other. Unwillingly, his ears drooped. Was the one person of his kind the gets to interact with somebody who will just always laugh at him? That… Kind of sucks, doesn’t it?

Edward, upon noticing the droop in Ranboo’s ears, slowed his laughter into silence. He examined the child in front of him. The hunched shoulders, the drooping ears, the crossed arms, the face twisted in a way to not show that he was upset even though it was painfully obvious. 

Carefully, Edward gurgled, _Grrrrk?_

Ranboo looked away but didn’t dare turn his back on the Elder during the conversation. “Yes, you’re the first one.” 

Edward straightened a bit in his boat and frowned. Before he could speak, however, he glanced outside the window and caught sight of Technoblade making his way over to his cottage with Phil by his side. With a chirp that was essentially the equivalent to the Enderman version of a gasp, Edward quickly began ordering Ranboo outside the house and that he’ll handle the mess.

––

The next time Edward got to see Ranboo again, there was a blizzard, and Ranboo had been invited by Phil and Techno to spend the chilly Friday evening in their home. 

“Welcome!” Phil greeted warmly, holding the door open for Ranboo. With a smile that screamed ‘wow, you’re really nice but I’m freezing half to death so please let me in,’ Ranboo nodded and slid into the home. Not too far away, Techno was sitting on the sofa, carving something into the handle of his pickaxe. Ranboo was a bit distracted by recovering from the cold to look into what kind of intricate patterns Techno was making.

“Take off your cloak! Take it off, it’s covered in snow, it must be freezing! Take it off!” Phil exclaimed, laugher edging his words. Ranboo laughed with him, a bit stunned from the switch from the extreme cold to comforting warmth, but still complied. Phil, full of energy from a coffee he just finished, chatted with Ranboo, keeping him distracted.

Edward squinted. _“Vrrrk,”_ He called out gently, no louder than he ever usually was. When nobody heard him, he repeated his call, but much more sternly. 

Techno’s ear twitched at the sound, and he tilted his head a bit towards the Enderman. Edward didn’t notice, repeating his call again. This time, Techno properly heard it.

“Hey, g–” Before Techno got to finish speaking, Edward made a sound similar to a growl and a sigh, and focused his energy on Ranboo. 

Ranboo yelped as he was forcefully teleported in front of Edward. Phil and Techno were both confused between figuring out if Ranboo willingly teleported or if Edward did it. They looked over at the two with cautious eyes.

“I-Is– Is something wrong, Edward?” Ranboo stammered, tense under Edward’s intense stare. 

Edward slowly leaned forward, and for once in his life, Ranboo felt really, really small. Instinctively, Ranboo also shrunk back, not wanting to look like he was sizing up the Elder and upset him. 

Then, a long, inhumane hand outstretched towards Ranboo. 

“Kid–!” Techno began, putting down his axe and began making his way towards the teen and Enderman, assuming that Edward reaching out towards Ranboo was an act of harm.

Gently, the large, long hand reached out and stuck it into Ranboo’s hair and shook the small, tiny snowflakes out of it. The little flakes went flying, and some of them landed on Ranboo’s face, others brushing his nose and making him sneeze. 

Techno and Phil stopped in their tracks, eyes wide at the exchange, and slowly turned to make eye contact with each other. What the hell?

After Ranboo had sneezed, Edward grumbled something even Ranboo didn’t understand and moved his hand to rub the snowflakes off of Ranboo’s face before they melted and burned his skin. 

“What are you–” A hand dragged across Ranboo’s face, and he laughed in shock mixed with confusion, “Edward, what are you–” Edward pulled Ranboo's bangs back, exposing his forehead and rubbing off some more hidden snowflakes. When he released Ranboo's hair, Edward realized he had made it messy and grumbled something again, trying to comb it out with his fingers. It didn't help that much, but Edward pretended he did. Whenever Ranboo protested, Edward would sternly snap back at him, and Ranboo would sigh and give in again.

Edward then grabbed Ranboo’s shoulders, extended his arms, and looked at Ranboo up and down with a calculating look on his face. Deciding he was satisfied, Edward gave a cheerful warble before he teleported Ranboo back to where he was before.

There were a few moments of stunned silence before Phil said, “I think he likes you.” The room burst into warm laughter, and Edward simply sat there, not bothering to figure out what was so funny.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “God– This– This wind!” Edward heard Ranboo’s muffled complaints through the loud wind that had picked up and through the walls outside. “I swear to god, I’m going to be, like, pushed into this wall because of this wind and I–” 
> 
> THUNK!
> 
> “I… Spoke too soon...” Ranboo groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh edward died in the smp i miss him :( rip edward fly high
> 
> also if ur worried abt it: i didnt write it in that edward dies so dw abt that!
> 
> please excuse any typos u find, my brain has a hard time registering typos but i try my best!! i hope u enjoy

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon.

Ranboo was visiting Technoblade, who had asked for help with reorganizing his chests. Techno was planning on extending his storage because things were beginning to feel cramped and in general he was running out of room.

So far, they had moved all of the items upstairs and emptied the chests downstairs. So far, they were a third of the way through. They were through the hardest part of the work and were now taking a mini break before going back to work.

Ranboo was leaning against a random chest while Techno was sitting on another, both holding a cool cup of water in their hands. They both were wearing things a bit different than their usual; Ranboo replaced his suit jacket and shirt with a simple black sweater, and Techno wore his usual outfit but much more simplified and not as accessorized. He also had his long, pretty pink hair wrapped into a bun. They were currently silent, thinking to themselves as they sipped from their water. The two were over awkward silences for now, since they both knew they were tired and wordlessly communicated that there was no need to speak.

Edward, who was across the room from them, either didn’t seem to notice or care. So, he broke the silence.

_“Vrrup.”_

Ranboo looked up from the floor he was previously zoned out and staring at. He met Edward’s eyes, who tipped his head towards Techno. “Hm?” Ranboo hummed softly, then glanced over at Techno, who was zoned out and mindlessly dragging a finger around the edge of his cup. Ranboo looked back over at Edward after a few seconds of staring. “Yeah, I can see how you like it,” Ranboo commented, nodding a bit.

Techno looked up and raised his brows. He looked over at Ranboo. “You two talking to me?”

“Uh,” Ranboo chuckled awkwardly, looking to the side and smiling weakly. “Uh, yeah.”

Techno looked between Edward and Ranboo for a few seconds before saying, “Well, what were you two talking about?”

_“Vrrrk!”_

“Yeah,” Ranboo agreed with Edward, even though Techno didn’t know what he was agreeing with. “Edward said he likes how your hair looks in a bun. He said it was pretty.”

“Ah,” Techno nodded in understanding and smiled awkwardly. “Uh, thanks.”

It went back into silence, but this time it felt like it needed to be filled right after that small chat. Unfortunately, nor Ranboo or Techno knew how to do it, so they just held their cups and endured the stiff and tense air in silence.

Edward did a movement that looked suspiciously like an eye roll. He knew these two were bad at small talk, but _jeez,_ did he really have to kickstart it for them?

_“Vwop, vuurp.” (You know, you’re both extremely bad at conversations.)_

Ranboo looked up again, and so did Techno. Ranboo stared for a long moment, comprehending and translating in his head what Edward said. Then, he scoffed a chuckle. “Yeah, I– We know.”

“What’d he say?” Techno asked, nearly finished with his cup of water. Ranboo gave a wobbly smile. “He kinda made fun of us. Said we’re both kinda bad at conv–”

_“Vrk.” (I said extremely, not just bad.)_ Edward corrected. Ranboo winced, but his smile stayed. “Sorry, I meant extremely, not kinda bad,” He clarified. Techno let out a gentle chuckle under his breath as he finished his water. 

“Very true,” The piglin hybrid agreed, placing his cup on a random nearby chest. Then, he looked over at Edward. “Y’know, now that we have a translator… Do you have anything you’ve ever wanted to say to me, Edward?”

Edward just stared. Then, he stated flatly, _“Rrrk. Vrrrup?” (I don’t understand. Ranboo, can you translate for me?)_

_What?_ Ranboo squinted in confusion at the Enderman. Why is he making him translate? Edward totally just understood what Techno said. When Ranboo opened his mouth to point it out, Edward gave him _a look_ that made Ranboo clamp his mouth shut and nod in understanding. Yeah, no, Ranboo doesn’t plan on messing with a _look_ from an Elder. 

“One second, Edward wants me to translate what you said,” Ranboo explained to Techno, clearing his throat and preparing himself. Good lord, it’s… Been a minute since he spoke enderspeak. Hopefully, this goes well.

Slowly, Ranboo translated Techno’s previous words, the words coming out stiffly and hesitantly, most words being stuttered or repeated. Eventually, though, he got through it. 

Edward’s eyes were wide.

_“VrrRRK?” (He called my mother a WHAT?)_

“OH, GOD, NO,” Ranboo cried, shaking his head frantically, eyes wide in horror, “THAT– NO, THAT WASN’T–”

“What on earth did ya say?!” Techno cut Ranboo off, looking a bit worried himself. Ranboo ignored him, still trying to clarify to Edward that _he did not mean to say his mother was uglier than a herd of old cows HE’S SURE HIS MOTHER IS VERY PRETTY!_

“What did you say on my freakin’ behalf, dude?!” Techno growled, though there was no real bite, he just seemed mildly concerned that he might’ve offended his roommate. 

“Oh, dear god,” Ranboo whispered into his hands, which he had buried his face into when he started feeling his face warm up in embarrassment. Slowly, he peeled his hands off his face and gave a wobbly smile for Techno when he faced him. “I may have said that… Uh…” Ranboo breathily chuckled in disbelief, “I accidentally said that you said that Edward’s mother is uglier than… A herd of… Old cows…”

Techno blinked. Then, steadily, he looked up at Edward, who had an unreadable look on his face.

Slowly, Techno shook his head.

Edward nodded. He understood.

“Are we going to ignore how Edward _literally_ understands us and _knows_ what you originally said?!”

_“Krrrk.” (I wanted to see how well you know enderspeak.)_ Edward shrugged. _“Vrrrgh, vrp.” (Anyway, tell The Blade for me that he never cleans his windows.)_

Ranboo nodded and turned to Techno. “Edward isn’t offended, and he said to tell you that you should clean your windows more. I think it’s because he likes looking outside through the windows.”

Techno gave a small nod for Edward and smiled. “I’ll clean the windows tonight.”

–

A week has passed. 

On this fine Sunday, Edward has been watching Ranboo through the window all morning. Not in a strange way, and it wasn’t unusual for him to watch others from outside the window. It’s what he spent a lot of his time in his boat doing. So, as usual, he watched whatever was happening through his window.

And, today, Ranboo was just helping Techno clean up the surrounding terrain, filling in creeper holes and making the patches of melted snow from light sources look a bit more natural. They were also creating little stands for the light sources. 

Although… 

Edward, as a creature that definitely wasn’t human, had some enhanced abilities, such as much better eyesight. And watching Ranboo all morning had him a bit worried. Little purple particles hovered around the teen’s head, and his magic felt fussier, even from all the way inside Techno’s cottage. Edward had a suspicion, but he didn’t have a way of confirming it unless he could see Ranboo for himself. 

“You look kinda worried over there,” commented a gentle voice. Edward immediately registered it as Techno’s voice. The enderman looked over at Techno, who was brushing some snow off himself. “Somethin’ I can do to help?”

Edward warbled an answer, and Techno smiled apologetically. “Sorry, I don’t understand enderspeak. Uh, are you… Hungry?”

Edward shook his head. He squinted for a few moments, trying to think of a way to communicate to Techno that he wants Ranboo over here so he can make sure he’s okay. This might be a little difficult? Who knows, he’s working with Technoblade. Edward knows Techno isn’t an idiot.

First, Edward pointed to himself, then brought his hands out and held them above and under one another, both parallel to each other. He brought his hands a little closer together.

“You, but… Smaller? Shorter?” Techno tried, face scrunched up a little in concentration and thought. Then, it clicked. “Oh! You mean Ranboo?”

Edward nodded. Then, he pointed to the ground next to him. It immediately pieced together in Techno’s head. 

“I’ll tell the kid to come up when I go back down there,” Techno promised, and Edward bowed his head a bit in thanks. Techno returned it when his own.

–

“God– This– This _wind!_ ” Edward heard Ranboo’s muffled complaints through the loud wind that had picked up and through the walls outside. “I swear to god, I’m going to be, like, _pushed_ into this wall and I–” 

_THUNK!_

“I… Spoke too soon...” Ranboo groaned, and if he were in a cartoon, there would have been a tape peeling-off sound when Ranboo pulled himself off the cold, frozen wall. 

Edward didn’t even flinch when the door swung open, bringing in a burst of cold air, while Ranboo bolted inside, bonking his head on the top of the doorframe in his rush. 

“Ow!” He spat, rubbing his forehead as he turned around and closed the doors, one door being shut with his foot and the other with the hand that wasn’t rubbing his forehead. He was panting when the doors finally closed. 

_“Vwwup?” (Can you come over here?)_ Edward asked. Ranboo chuckled and spun around, making his way over to Edward while brushing off some snow from his armor and clothes. 

“Yeah, good morning as well as hello to you too,” Ranboo scoffed lightheartedly. Edward made his own scoff-like sound and rolled his eyes. 

_“Grrrk. Vrrrggh.” (I don’t abide by human social standards. I don’t greet people.)_ Edward explained. He noticed Ranboo’s eyes squint a bit in thought. “Oh,” He said after a moment, “Well. I guess that makes sense. Anyway, what did you need me for?” 

Before Edward answered Ranboo’s question, he reached out a hand and put it into Ranboo’s hair. Then, the Elder shook Ranboo’s hair, silently watching as the snowflakes in his hair flew out and fell. As usual, they also landed on Ranboo’s face. Ranboo said nothing, knowing that Edward would just get annoyed if he asked him to stop.

“You do this every time I walk inside with snow on my head,” Ranboo snickered. Edward seemed to pretend to not hear him. “It’s kind of silly.”

Instinctively, Ranboo reached up to wipe the snowflakes that had landed on his face away, but Edward’s free hand slapped it away. The hand in Ranboo’s hair went down to his face, where the snowflakes started to get rubbed off. 

“I’ll rub the snowflakes off my forehead this time,” Ranboo quickly stated when Edward’s hands started reaching for his split-colored bangs. “You mess up my hair every time you do it and I don’t have a comb with me right now.”

Edward did it anyway.

Ranboo scoffed a laugh when he felt his hair pushed back by Edward’s hands, the force making his head move back a bit. Not even a second later, a hand was brushing the snowflakes off his forehead. 

However, after just a few seconds of swiping the snowflakes off, Edward’s hand slowed to a stop. Then, he pressed his hand against Ranboo’s forehead completely. With how large Edward’s hand was, it went a little over Ranboo’s hairline.

Ranboo laughed a small bit, a little lost. “Is something wr–”

_“Krrrgh? Vwp?” (Do you know how to control your magic? Teleport?)_

Ranboo blinked up at Edward. “No,” He murmured, “Never learned how to teleport. Or control my magic? I didn’t realize that was a thing. Is that why I have these purple particles flying around my head?”

Edward lifted his hand off the younger’s forehead and sat straight. _“Vwop.” (No.)_

“Oh. Uh, why are they there?”

_“_ _Rrrrk. Vwuuurp, vrrrwp. Grruk.”_ _(You’re a hybrid. Whatever else you are mixed with, it doesn’t work well with your Enderman genetics. The excess magic that your Endermen genetics is what produces those particles.)_

Ranboo stared for a long, long moment. And Edward sat there patiently, knowing that Ranboo needed a second to comprehend and translate longer sentences and more words.

“Alright,” Ranboo finally said, slowly, brows furrowed. “So… What do we do now? Are the particles bad?”

Edward shook his head. _“Vrrrk, vwoop. Vwwup.” (The particles aren't bad, don’t worry. They just increase the chances of an accidental teleport. Come here and let me draw that magic from you to prevent that.)_

Ranboo looked up at the elder skeptically, but the expression washed over and was replaced with a small smile. “Alright,” He repeated, stepping closer towards the Elder and his boat. “Um, do your thing?”

_“Rrrk,” (I don’t know what that means.)_ Edward stated flatly, holding his large hands on either side of Ranboo’s head. Ranboo looked a little uncomfortable but seemed to trust Edward with whatever he was doing. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Edward drew out the excess magic that Ranboo’s enderman hybrid part created. Edward is not professional at this, and the last thing he wanted to do is harm Ranboo.

Wait.

Edward jerked his hands back, eyes wide. _Crap._ He forgot that drawing magic from people makes them–

“Oh, jeez,” Ranboo mumbled, eyelids drooping and looking heavy, “Am I… Meant to feel this sleepy…?”

_“Vrk!” (Oh, dear!)_ Edward cried out, reaching out and grabbing ahold of Ranboo’s shoulders. Ranboo groaned, rubbing his eyes sleepily. “Edward, was this…” Ranboo swayed a little, “Was this supposed to happen?”

_“Vwup. Vwoop? Grrk!” (No. Yes? No questions!)_ Edward sputtered. Ranboo slowly looked up at the Elder, squinting. “I can barely understand you. What did you say? Questions…? Quesadillas…?”

Edward froze. What the hell are quesadillas? 

Edward shook his head, ridding himself of those silly little thoughts. He had a sleepy enderman hybrid with too much magic to deal with.

_“Vrrk.” (Sleep.)_

“No, no, it’s fine, I’ll just…” Ranboo trailed off, passed out from exhaustion, and landed in Edward’s arms. Edward gazed down at the young, sleeping teen. He was a pretty one. Endermen are built like that.

( _He doesn’t relax often,_ Edward realized, still staring at Ranboo’s sleeping face. Carefully, the Elder brushed some hair out of Ranboo’s face. He looked so young. _He is a child._ Edward told himself, bringing the kid closer to himself. _Very kind, too. The Blade and the Angel are lucky to have him around. He’s special.)_

–

“Edward, dude, you’ve been holding him for– For how long? Two, three hours? At least let him sleep in a bed.” … Techno?

Ranboo heard a warbled sound from who he assumed was Edward. He didn’t understand it, mostly because he had just woken up.

“Oh! Hey, kid, you’re awake!” That voice was definitely Phil.

“I…” Forcefully blinking his eyes open, Ranboo made direct eye contact with Edward. He was smiling down at him. “Edward?”

_“Vwop.” (Hello.)_

“Hi,” Ranboo replied softly. Just now, he registered that he was being held in Edwards's long arms and large hands. Woah, wait. Wait what? Wait.

“Can you… Let me go…?”

_THUNK!_

Ranboo yelped as he was dropped onto the floor, his back hitting the wood first. Both Techno and Edward let out a laugh.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im like. Passing out writing this rn good lord idk how i got this out 
> 
> im so sorry this is so lame . after finding out that edward died my motivation Died bc i realized how pointless this is now lol BUT but i made edward just enjoying his time with ranboo with really mindless, daily life content which i just Love writing for whatever reason so its ok <3
> 
> ahhh also, keep an eye out for another oneshot! it will techno and ranboo dyeing their hair tgther in a mordern au . it will be out b4 monday
> 
> OH AND like i said in the last chapter, i really love interacting with u guys and hearing ur thoughts so drop a comment!!! \o/ theyre welcomed and much appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> i love interacting with you all so comments are really cool \o7 and so are kudos so feel free to drop one \o/
> 
> i might add a second chapter just for fun, so if you guys have any suggestions, show them to em to me if u want *beatboxes*
> 
> see u guys again soon B) probably this weekend B)


End file.
